


Entertain my faith

by LightningHaski



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sad, Self-Harm, THE BOYS ARE FAMOUS, YouTube, and didn’t do music as a job, he doesn't do it anymore, imagine if Tyler continued making videos, in the past, on youtube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHaski/pseuds/LightningHaski
Summary: Tyler Joseph is a semi successful YouTuber having close to 1 million subscribers, with fans that adore his original songs and covers.Josh Dun is an even more successful YouTuber having 15 million subscribers, his success is from thriving off making channels with less subscribers crash and burn.Will Tyler’s channel be destroyed by Josh and his fans or will a twist be thrown into the mix?





	1. Tear In My Heart

Tyler decided that today would be a good idea to film out on his apartment balcony since it was such a lovely day, he set his camera up and sat down on the floor with his ukulele. He was going to be filming a song he wrote for his boyfriend, his fans had never met his boyfriend they only knew that he had one. 

“Hey guys, so today I’m going to be doing an original song I wrote for my boyfriend. It’s called Tear in my Heart and I originally wrote it on the piano but it sounds so cute on the ukulele so I’m giving you the cute version, hope you enjoy.” 

He started to strum on the instrument and began singing, he could feel his cheeks start to hurt with how much he was smiling throughout the song. When he first played it for his boyfriend he started to cry after it having poured all of his love into this one song, since then he can’t get through it without smiling like an idiot the whole time. He ended the song and started his outro.

“Thanks for watching, my next video will be a cover so leave your suggestions in the comments. Bye guys.” He turned his camera off and stood up heading back inside with all his stuff, he was greeted by the smiling face of his gorgeous boyfriend as he entered the kitchen to start editing the video on his laptop that he had left on the counter. 

“Your voice is as beautiful as ever, can’t believe you chose to do the song you wrote for me.” Tyler rolls his eyes as he placed his uke and camera down on the counter before turning around and hugging his boyfriend. 

“It’s not the first time I’ve done it.” His boyfriend chuckles before lifting Tyler and placing him onto the counter, sliding between his legs as he presses soft kisses onto his lips and nose. 

“I know but it’s always going to be cute.” Tyler pushes his boyfriend away so that he can grab his SD card from his camera and plug it into his laptop.

“Whatever J.” Tyler is kissed again before his boyfriend grabs the camera and put his own SD card into it. 

“I’m gonna be filming in the bedroom, see ya later Ty.” 

“Sure, have fun J.” They have their own designated room to film in Tyler gets the balcony, studio and kitchen, his boyfriend gets the living room, office and bedroom. They both have a lot of subscribers and neither of their fan bases know that they are dating or living together, so to avoid that they separated their apartment when it comes to filming. 

An hour later Tyler had his video edited and ready to upload, he set it to private and started to prepare food for when his boyfriend was done filming. They always filmed on the same day but Tyler would upload the day after his boyfriend, they weren’t in the same YouTube community but they still did it anyway to avoid confusion with upload schedules. 

Half an hour later Tyler was dishing out chilli and rice into bowls and putting the rest into containers to be put away after they’ve cooled, a few seconds later he hears loud footsteps coming from the stairs. He was assaulted into a hug and kissed over and over again, if Tyler didn’t know any better he’d think his boyfriend was actually supposed to be born as a dog. 

“Foods ready.” Tyler didn’t actually need to say anything but he’s so use to this development that he does it anyway. 

“Thank-you Ty, you’re cooking is always the best.” Tyler giggles before forcing his boyfriend off of him and into a seat. He grabs the laptop that’s still on the counter knowing that there’s going to be a video getting edited. 

“How did filming go?” Tyler never likes asking about the types of videos his boyfriend makes but it’s only polite. 

“Eh, same as always. I wish I could change the types of videos I make, bringing down smaller YouTubers isn’t something I enjoy doing it.” Tyler takes his hand linking their fingers, they’ve had this conversation before.

“Joshie, I wanna make videos together.” Josh lifts their joined hands and kisses the back of Tyler’s hand. 

“Me too baby. I see all these couple videos and I want that for us, I want to make a video for when one of us eventually proposes to the other, I want to make music videos together and q&a’s.” They’ve talked about all of this before, Tyler can’t help but to let a few stray tears slip down his cheeks. 

They’ve been dating for close to nine years and they’ve been best friend since age three, they both started their channels three years ago doing completely different things. Josh’s channel blew up pretty quickly, Tyler’s was on a slow incline but he was getting there. 

Once they had finished their meals Josh got up to start cleaning the dishes whilst Tyler put away the left over food and moved his ukulele into the studio. He looked over at the drum kit Josh has had since he was sixteen, Tyler had been asked multiple times by fans why he owns a drum kit but has never played it for a video, he always ignores those comments. 

When Tyler comes back into the kitchen he sees Josh editing his video on the laptop, Josh will upload today and Tyler will upload tomorrow, it’s hectic but they make it work. Tyler decides to go into the living room and watch some stuff he needs to catch up with on Netflix. 

An hour and half later, Tyler is drifting in an out of sleep and Josh comes over after having edited his video and putting it on a scheduled upload for an hours time. Josh sits down next to Tyler and he curls up into Josh’s side seeking the warmth in his hazy state. 

It isn’t long before Tyler is falling asleep curled up against Josh and Josh can’t help himself but to pull his phone out and takes a picture, not showing Tyler’s features that would point towards who he is, uploading it to twitter and Instagram. The caption for both stating ‘sleepy boyfriend’. 

Josh decides to stay on twitter realising his new video has gone public now, he wants to see what his fans are saying about it. What he doesn’t expect is to see a bunch of fans tagging him in an argument that’s going on with Tyler’s fans. He quickly reads through the argument, it all started because his fans tagged him saying they found a new channel that he can destroy, that being Tyler’s, whilst Tyler’s fans were defending his channel saying he didn’t deserve it. Which truth be told none of the channels Josh made videos on deserved it but Tyler definitely didn’t, he was the kindest person on the platform. 

He decided he’d take a look at it again in the morning when Tyler was awake as well and just decided to sleep for the night. No matter what he would never make a video about Tyler’s channel, he vowed that to himself the very day he posted his first video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I’ve been writing for a while and I wanted to upload it after I finished some of my other but I just couldn’t wait any longer  
> I have no self control
> 
> Hope you like it though


	2. Can’t Help Falling In Love

Tyler wasn’t happy to say the least, he woke up before Josh and decided to check his Twitter and what he saw scared him a little bit. Josh’s fans were coming at him saying his channel sucked and that he couldn’t sing for shit, while his own fans were telling them to fuck off and that if they didn’t like his content to just not go and watch it. 

To say that Tyler started crying would be an understatement, Josh was woken to ugly sobbing and a shaking body next to him and when he looked over towards Tyler he saw the Twitter argument antagonising him.

“Hey baby, look at me.” He pried the phone from Tyler’s grip and locked it before setting it down on the coffee table, he placed both hands under Tyler’s jaw and slowly lifted it upwards. 

“Why do they hate me J?” Josh runs his thumbs over Tyler’s cheeks to clear away the tears.

“They don’t hate you baby, you know what they’re like. They will do anything they can to hurt other people.” Tyler’s still softly crying when Josh pulls him against his chest to hold him.

“I’m scared to upload today, what if they attack my new video?” Tyler always had these thoughts about uploading, he had so many insecurities already, but with the onslaught of hate from Josh’s fans it made the thoughts worse.

“Shush, they won’t do anything to hurt you. I promise, I’m going to protect you at all costs.” This was a promise that had been made in terms of other things as well, they were used to this promise. 

“I trust you J. Forever and always.” Tyler kissed Josh on the lips before pulling away to grab his phone, he turned his twitter notifications off just for today. “Come on time for breakfast.” When Tyler stood up he cracked his back, he can’t believe they slept on the sofa again.

Whilst Tyler was preparing breakfast Josh started thinking about what he could do to protect Tyler’s channel, he knew for a fact he wasn’t going to make a video on it since he didn’t want to draw anymore attention towards the matter. All he wanted to do for right now was play his drums, smashing them was a big stress relief. He desperately wanted to make drum videos or just videos with Tyler where he gets to play the drums.

When breakfast was ready Tyler grabbed the laptop so that he could schedule his video upload for an hours time, they were going out on a date today and his upload time was around mid-day so he didn’t want to miss it. They both headed off to the bedroom after doing the dishes in order to get ready for the day.

Tyler wore a black tank top with a floral kimono over the top, black ripped jeans with chains hanging for the belt loops, red socks and black vans. Where as Josh wore a white tank top, black ripped jeans, a red snapback and black doc martens, Josh had to be mindful when it can to getting ripped jeans they couldn’t be over the knee of his left leg because he has Tyler’s name tattooed there. 

When they were both ready they left the house and Tyler got his phone out and took a picture of the intertwined hands and posted it on Instagram captioning it ‘date day’. They luckily never got recognised when they went out together or at all for that matter, it’s not like they didn’t have fans that lived in Columbus it’s just that they had never encountered them. 

They headed to Taco Bell in the car before heading to a trail they haven’t walked since they were in high school, it was where they had their first date all those years ago. They been best friends since they were born, having been basically raised together, their parents had been friends in school so they only thought it was right for their kids to be. 

Most people who would have been raised with their best friend would probably consider each other to be that of siblings, Tyler and Josh didn’t. They knew that they had a bond that most people would consider weird but they only considered it natural. They were the other half of each other. 

They started dating when Tyler was in his freshman year of high school and Josh was in his sophomore year. When they were kids Tyler was upset to find out that because Josh was six months older than him they wouldn’t be in the same school year, that didn’t really matter though when they spent every day with each other regardless. 

They hadn’t really noticed that they had started dating, since middle school they always shared soft kisses with each other, whether that be in greeting or saying goodnight to each other when they had sleepovers. It wasn’t until one of Josh’s friends in high school asked if Josh would introduce them to his boyfriend, Josh was confused because he thought he was single. 

But as he paid closer attention towards the actions and mannerisms he shared with Tyler he realised they had actually started dating without realising it as soon as Tyler got to high school. It wasn’t soft kisses in greeting anymore, it was heavy makeouts before heading off to class, intertwined hands when walking everywhere together, something they had never done until that point. 

They have been dating for almost nine years, Josh is 24 and Tyler will be turning 23 in four months. Josh has been thinking about proposing to Tyler for a few years now but has never built up the courage, he wants to do the cheesy YouTuber thing of making a video on it but with all the shit his fans have been giving Tyler since last night he’s not sure how well that will go down.

When they got to the car park next to the trail Josh grabbed the Taco Bell bags and got out waiting for Tyler to join him at him front of the car before grabbing his hand and heading off up the trail. When they get to their special spot they just have to take in it, this place never changes. No one ever comes here because they don’t really know about this place, there’s a small lake and waterfall running down from a stream that leads further up the trail, and a large tree in the centre of the meadow of the forest with a big treehouse in it. 

It was far enough away from the original trail that it was hard to find unless you knew where you were going. The boys had accidentally stumbled upon it when they were younger and they instantly became attached to it, they would live here if it was possible for them to do so. They walk across the bridge that goes over the small lake to get to the stairs that lead up to the treehouse. 

They sat and talk about nonsensical things for hours on end, taking cute pictures together whilst they ate their food. Tyler took a picture of their legs wrapped together to post on Instagram later. They thought back to the other times they had been sat in the treehouse pressed close together, they had sex here for the first time when Tyler was a sophomore, then again for Josh’s high school graduation and finally Tyler’s high school graduation. They just wanted to spend this day in each other’s presence just to relax, it was welcomed after what had gone down last night. 

They decided to leave when the sun started going down as much as they loved how the meadow looked in the setting suns orange glow they had a meal planned with their parents at 8pm so they had to start heading home for that. Tyler posted the picture of their legs when they were back on the road, Josh placing his hand on Tyler’s inner thigh as they drove.

The date was as perfect as all the other ones they’ve been on before, they really did have a special connection to each other. And Tyler couldn’t help but fall in love with Josh all over again as he looked at a picture of the two of them kissing, he set it as his new lock screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so excited because I have so many other fics that I want to write that I’ve got all planned out 
> 
> This chapter was just to satisfy my dying urge for the cuteness  
> Hope you enjoyed


	3. Iris

Tyler was scrolling through the comments section on his last video to see what song his fans wanted him to cover when he spotted a comment talking about the whole thing going on with Josh’s fan base and his. 

_BreakingStorm_

_I just want to tell you Tyler that your music is amazing and your originals have saved lives, no matter what Josh Dun’s fan base is saying about you, you’ll always be the best music YouTuber to date. Don’t let the hate get you down. Stay alive._

He smiles at the comment, he has one of the nicest fanbases on the platform. He continues looking for a song to cover and he stops when he sees one of his favourites, it was the first song him and Josh kissed to. Iris by the goo goo dolls.

He sets up the camera outside on the balcony, it’s nighttime now but he has fairly lights set up around the railing giving off a soft orange glow. 

“Hey guys, this is the song you guys decide to send in so I’m gonna do it for you. This is Iris by the goo goo dolls, hope you enjoy.” 

Tyler starts strumming on the ukulele and then his soft vocals break out, his favourite part about this song is when the music kicks in just before the bridge. He hates that he has to end this song soon, with it coming to its end but he’s glad he noticed that people had requested this one he played. 

“Thanks for watching. I’ll be doing a q&a for my next video so leave question on this video and I’ll be doing a post on both Instagram and twitter as well for questions to be asked there. Bye guys.” Tyler turns the camera off but doesn’t move from his spot, he leans against the railings behind him and hears the balcony door open, he turns to see Josh standing there.

“Surprised you didn’t tell them we had our first kiss to this song.” Tyler clicks his tongue and raises and eyebrow at Josh.

“I don’t tell them everything that happens on my love life Josh.” Josh is scrolling through his phone before landing on their most recent date picture Tyler put up on his Instagram and turning his phone around to show Tyler.

“Really?” Tyler gives a sheepish smile before looking away from Josh again, Josh came out and sat next to him, wrapping a protective arm around Tyler’s shoulder. The younger boy leaned into his gorgeous boyfriend. 

“Are we gonna be okay J?” Josh moves his head slightly to look down at Tyler.

“What do you mean baby?” 

“I mean, what if our two fanbases tear us apart and we break up? I don’t wanna loose you J, I can’t go through that again.” Tyler has tears running down his face by the time he’s finished speaking. 

“I swore to myself that I would always protect you, didn’t I?” Tyler nods. “So you have nothing to be afraid of, I’m here to protect you forever and always Ty just like I promised.” Josh kisses Tyler’s forehead and wipes the tears away with his thumb.

“Forever and always J.” Tyler settles back down against Josh and they look out into the distance to see the setting sun. They would be okay, that was a fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler in a bucket hat I stan  
> Tyler with a mohawk is flawless  
> Tyler in general I’m in love
> 
> Don’t @ me  
> He’s just too good for this world 
> 
> Also I know it’s been a while since I uploaded anything, I’m sorry  
> But I’m hoping to keep up this time, I’m planning on posting this series once a week  
> Fingers crossed I’ll keep to that


	4. Save

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers  
> Self Harm

_Flashback_

It was Josh’s highschool graduation, Tyler was upset that he’d never get to see Josh in school again, he still had a year left until he was out of this hellhole. Tyler was waiting for his boyfriend to come and meet up with him so that they could go out for their date to celebrate Josh graduating. 

When Tyler turned to see if Josh was coming he saw him making out with a girl in his year called Debby, Tyler was distraught to say the least. He walked up to them and when he was close enough he pulled Josh away from the slut. 

“Tyler? It’s not what it looks-“ Tyler slapped him hard across the face before he could finish his lame excuse.

“Fucking asshole. I never want to see you again.” Tyler turned and stormed off home, when he got back he crawled into bed and cried. His mom came to check up on him to see why he wasn’t out with Josh on their date and when she discovered him crying she held her little boy close.

“What happened sweetie?” Tyler cried on her shoulder as she ran he hand across his back and shoulders soothing him. 

“He’s a fucking cheater mom, I thought he loved me but then I see him making out with that slut Debby and I just lost it. He lied to me, said he was gonna be with me forever bet he didn’t expect to get caught cheating though. How could I be so fucking stupid as to not notice the signs of it.” His mom didn’t shout at his for cursing like she normally would, it was understandable in this situation, but she highly doubted that Josh would cheat on her son. 

The boy had the kindest heart out there and when she had last spoke to him, he talked about how he would never do anything to hurt Tyler in any way and that he would always protect Tyler till the end of the world. Every time Josh looked at Tyler his eyes were filled with wonder like he couldn’t believe that Tyler was capable of holding the universe in his hands without it being a burden to him. 

Tyler’s phone kept going off and when he reached over to look at it he saw that he had 20 missed calls from Josh and 57 texts telling him to answer his calls.

“What part of ‘I never want to see you again’ does he not understand?” He turns his phone off and pulls away from his mom wiping his cheeks with the back of his hand. “Thanks mom.”

“Maybe you should talk to him sweetie, hear out his side of the story.” Tyler gives her a look of disgust at that.

“Seriously mom? He just cheated on me, are you really taking his side?” She shakes her head. 

“I’m not saying he did or didn’t cheat on you, but you need to hear his side before you make any rash decisions.” Tyler starts to shake his head and points to the door, a clear indication that he doesn’t want to speak to her anymore and that she should leave. Just before she closes his bedroom door he speaks again.

“If he comes here telling him to piss off because I don’t want to see him.” She sighs and closes the door.

||-//

Two hours later and Tyler is waking up from his nap that he decided to take after he had finished crying once his mom left. He looks around the room feeling lonely, he wishes Josh was there holding him, but that bastard was a cheater. 

He grabs his journal and heads down to the basement where his piano is and starts writing a new song, he’s mindlessly playing notes on the piano when he starts thinking about how Josh’s drums would sound alongside the piano notes. He starts crying again, why did Josh have to cheat on him? Josh was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he just cheated on him like it was nothing. 

He opens the back of his journal to where the little pocket is and pulls out a small sharpener blade, he stares at the gleaming silver in the dull lights of the basement, he hasn’t cut himself since middle school. Josh found out and helped him stop but he still kept the blade just in case he was ever drawn to doing it again. Just thinking about Josh helped him stop is making him want to do it again, his reason is selfish though, thinking that if he does it and shows Josh then he’ll get sympathy for his heart being broken and Josh will come crawling back on his knees begging for Tyler to forgive him. 

He pulls the blade along his arm but not hard enough to properly break the skin, just enough to graze it and draw a few dots of blood. He hates himself for wanting to cut just to get attention from Josh but he also knows that he would never actually show Josh that he had slipped back into such a disgusting habit again. 

He lifts the blade to his arm again and pulls it along his skin slightly harder this time, it will scar but he doesn’t care. He watches as the blood slides down his arm and drips onto his jeans, it’s a good thing he always wears black jeans. 

He gets back to writing his new song after cutting into his skin a few more times and letting the blood dry on his arms, he didn’t have the energy to move and clean his arms up. His fingers slide across the keys with effortless movement and his pencil glides across the journal pages with practised ease. He taps his pencil against the top of the book thinking of a name for his new song. He eventually decides to call it Save. 

He heads over to the bed in the corner of the basement and curls up on top of it, he can still smell Josh’s scent on the sheets. They both slept here the night before, always sleeping in the basement so that they don’t disturb Zack when he’s sleeping. There’s so many things in this house that remind Tyler of Josh, he pulls the stuffed dog plush to his chest, the dog plush that Josh got him for the year anniversary. He cries into the dog plush as he falls asleep. 

||-//

It has been a week since Tyler last saw Josh, he hasn’t turned his phone on since then. He’s come by his house a few times but Tyler’s mom always sends him away saying that it’s not time yet, he always goes reluctantly. Tyler has written two more songs in that time, he’s also cut a lot more than he thought he would, he honestly thought it would just be a one time thing but he got hooked again. 

To say that Tyler was depressed would be incorrect, he was depressed don’t get him wrong but he was also loosing himself. He didn’t know who he was anymore, this is the longest he’s ever been without seeing Josh and he doesn’t know what to do with himself. His family look at him like he’s a floating ghost just drifting through the house, Tyler feels like everything he’s ever known about himself was just a lie and that this is who he’s supposed to be. 

It’s one of those days again when Josh drops by to check on Tyler, unfortunately it was Tyler that answered the door since he’s the only one home right now. When he looks up and sees that it’s Josh standing there he starts to cry and goes to slam the door shut again when his legs go out from under him and he’s collapsing to the floor. 

Josh is down on the floor with him in seconds to make sure he’s okay, he placing his hands onto Tyler’s shoulders and the dam is completely broken then. Tyler throws himself into Josh’s arms apologising over and over again for being so mean and telling him that he never wanted to see Josh again. Josh holds onto him tightly whispering to him that he has nothing to be sorry for, and that it was all his fault that Tyler acted like. 

“You don’t understand J. I was so mean to you and I don’t even know the full story. My mom was right I should have listened to what you had to say.” Josh continues shushing him before pulling back slightly to look Tyler in the eyes.

“I love you more than you could possibly know. When Debby kissed me at graduation I was so shocked I couldn’t move, for one I wouldn’t kiss her because I’m gay and two you’re the only person in this world that means enough to me for me to actually kiss. You will never know how much you mean to me, I promised to protect you when we were kids and I will forever keep to that promise. I never want to hurt you because you’re too good for that. I’m sorry if I hurt you, it wasn’t my intention in any way.” Tyler blinks up at Josh after his explanation and just leaps into kissing him, how could he ever doubt that this beautiful boyfriend of his would ever cheat on him. Wait, were they still boyfriends?

“Are we still together?” Tyler’s voice was shaky scared of the answer he would get.

“Only if you want to be.” Tyler rapidly nods his head kissing Josh again and again.

“I never want to stop being together, never ever.” Tyler has the biggest smile on his face that his cheeks start to hurt, Josh is happy that he’s so happy so he smiles back just as hard.

“Forever and always Ty.”

“Forever and always J.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to put this up on Monday but I had written it like last week so I'm putting it up a day early because I couldn't wait any longer
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter  
> And enjoyed that lovely flashback


	5. Prove Me Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH  
> LOVE WHOEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT TO  
> ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜

Josh’s twitter has been blowing up about when he’s going to make a video about Tyler’s channel. He knows that he has to do something about it but he isn’t sure what, he could always bring the topic up to Tyler and see what his ideas about the situation are. 

He heads to the kitchen to see Tyler sitting on the island counter with the camera set up in front of him and his phone in hand. It’s funny because Josh has actually been in Tyler’s videos before, but his wonderful boyfriend always distorts his voice so that people won’t clock on to who he is. 

“Hey baby.” Josh leans against the wall making sure to stay out of view of the camera. Tyler jumps slightly at Josh’s voice.

“Hey beautiful.” Tyler has a smile of pure adoration on his face at the sight of Josh.

“You filming a q&a?” Tyler nods before looking back at his phone and reading off a question. 

“What was the first song you ever wrote and how old were you? You’re such an inspiration to me. Asked by It’s Been A While. Well thank-you for using me as inspiration, I think I was maybe 15-“ he looks over to Josh who nods, “yeah I was 15 and the first song I ever wrote was called ‘Prove Me Wrong’ and I’ve never done that song on my channel so let me know if you’d wanna hear it.”

Josh likes to watch Tyler film he’s always so beautiful, he doesn’t notice how much he does his cute little smile every time the camera is on, he’s such a natural with it almost like he was meant to show the world who he is. Josh’s attention is drawn back when Tyler reads off the next question.

“What is your boyfriends name and will we ever meet him? Asked by time_to_say_goodbye. Well he doesn’t really want me to give out his personal details and he isn’t comfortable on camera, he’ll talk off camera like you’ll probably see in this video if I don’t edit it out.” He gives a cheeky smile. “But even then, if you’ve been around for a while he’s spoken in a few of my q&a’s before but his voice is always distorted. Again it’s because he doesn’t want people to find him and be really weird around him.” Tyler turns to look at Josh again before getting back to the questions.

A few questions later and Tyler directs his attention to Josh again.

“Hey babe?” 

“Yeah Ty?”

“This question is for you.”

“Yeah shoot, what is it?” 

“What did you think of Tyler when you first met him? Did you know that he was eventually going to be the love of your life (I’m just assuming he is because you guys have been together for so long) and lastly this isn’t a question but your hand is hot. Asked by LoneyHearts. What do you think boo?” 

“Well when I first met him we were really young, we were childhood best friends before we were boyfriends. But the first thought I had about him as kids was ‘damn this kid is really cute’. And honestly I didn’t know he was going to be the love of my life until after my high school graduation, if Tyler ever wants to tell the story as to why then that’s up to him because it was a big part of our lives and it’s not my place to say what happened.” Josh breathes deeply before continuing, “I just loved him so much that I knew I needed him in my life forever one way or another, the rest is history. Love you Ty.” 

“Awwh love you too beautiful. Anyway that was the last of the questions for this time, I’m sorry if I didn’t answer your question but maybe next time. Thanks for watching, I’m going to be doing an original in my next video and it’s a song that I’ve not even shown my boyfriend yet so it’ll be a surprise to him. Bye guys.” Tyler giggles as he turns the camera off. 

Josh comes up behind him and pulls him off the the counter, Tyler still giggling as Josh spins him around before placing him down on the ground. Tyler turns in Josh’s arms before giving him a kiss.

“Fuck, I really wish you could have been in that video properly. Now I have to edit all the times you speak which is just stressful.” Tyler pouts like its an inconvenience but he really doesn’t care about it all that much, anything to keep Josh safe.

“I know baby, believe me I really wanted to enter the frame when I was talking about you and just give up a big sloppy kiss on the cheek for all your viewers to see. Speaking of viewers I wanna ask about what I should do with the fans that keep trying to pressure me into making a video about you.” Tyler hums before he shrugs and extracts himself from Josh’s arms so that he can get to cooking them dinner.

“Maybe lie and say how much you like my videos, might help me get more subscribers.” Tyler sticks his tongue out at him and starts giggling again.

“Well that’s not a lie because I actually do like you videos and you fully well know that.” 

“I know J. All I’m saying is that if you tell your fans that you like my videos it’ll get them off your ass.” Josh thinks about Tyler’s suggestion for a few minutes before deciding that it isn’t that bad of an idea after all.

“You’re right TyTy, that’s what I’m gonna say. I’m tweeting it right now.” He catches Tyler’s slight smile as he turns around to grab his phone from the living room.

_@joshuadun_

_To all the people asking me to make a video about @tylerrjoseph I’m not going to, I actually like the dudes videos. The way that he can turn a cover into his own thing is amazing and his originals are beautiful. So please don’t send anymore hate to the guy because he doesn’t deserve it._

He gets response almost instantly saying that they’ll leave Tyler’s channel and fanbase alone, though there are a lot of comments about how they don’t care what Josh says about Tyler and will still continue to be mean towards him but at least the majority of people said they’d leave him alone so that’s a win for Josh. 

Josh comes back into the kitchen and wraps his arms around Tyler’s waist while the younger of the two continues cooking. Josh brings his mouth down to Tyler’s ear and starts licking and nibbling at it drawing a sharp breath from Tyler.

“I love you gorgeous.” He starts kissing down Tyler’s neck a sucks a mark in the junction between his neck and shoulder. 

“I love you too, J so much. You don’t even know how much you’ve done for me.” Tyler tilts his head slightly so that Josh has more room to work with. “Dinners gonna be done soon.” Josh hums and continues sucking on Tyler’s neck.

“TyTy, I really want to marry you.” Tyler gasps and turns around his Josh’s arms, they’ve talked about marriage before and how they want to marry each other but Josh has never outright said it.

“J, I wanna marry you too.” Josh smiles at Tyler and leans down to kiss him.

“Lets film a video together.” Tyler smiles against his lips.

“Okay let's do it.” Josh pulls back to look Tyler in the eyes.

“Really?” Tyler nods.

“Lets make a joint channel it can have all of our relationship videos on it.” 

“Amazing idea baby. Let's set it up tonight.” They are both completely serious about this and they are more than willing to open their fanbases up to their relationship. It’s been a long time, they’re ready for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo I love this story 
> 
> okay bye


	6. Smithereens

They start setting up their joint channel together trying to come up with a name for it before just settling on it being ‘Tyler and Josh’. The first video they posted to the new channel was a channel trailer, they already had it edited with a song over the top of it that Tyler had wrote called Smithereens, it was going to be for their eventual wedding whenever that would happen. 

“What if they think this is all for clout?” Tyler’s anxiety was getting to him, he didn’t want his fans to think he was going it for attention.

“Then they don’t deserve to watch our videos, you can tell in the video that there are photos from when we were kids and all throughout growing up. Even a picture of our first kiss is in there, they can’t deny this with saying it’s only being a new thing Ty.” Josh wraps his arms around his shaking boyfriend and pulls him towards his chest, Tyler instantly clings onto him crying into the junction in Josh’s neck, his tears soaking into the fabric of Josh’s shirt. 

“I’m sorry J, I know this isn’t really something you want to see me do, it’s not very attractive.” Josh wipes away Tyler’s tears with his thumb.

“Hey I think you look beautiful no matter what emotion you’re portraying or how many tears are soaking into my shirt. I love you Ty, I always will. Forever and always, just like we promised.” Tyler nods and gives Josh’s cheek a kiss, lips brushing against Josh stubble as he speaks.

“Forever and always.” Tyler cuddles back up against Josh, his tears having completely stopped now. They aren’t going to promote this new channel in anyway, they want to see how many people will be able to find it all on their own. 

||-//

“Hey J? Come here for a second.” Tyler calls to Josh from the living as he scrolls through his twitter timeline, he’s getting tagged in a lot of things.

“What happened? Are you in pain, do you need the hospital?” Tyler starts laughing at that as Josh comes running into the living room panicking over his boyfriend potentially being hurt.

“I’m fine J trust me, come look at this.” Josh sighs in relief at Tyler being okay as he makes his way over to the sofa sitting down to see what Tyler was on about. Josh looks at Tyler’s phone seeing dozens of tweets about how adorable he was a child and about how much they love childhood romances. It’s been three days since they created their joint channel, Josh gets his phone out and looks at their channel seeing that it has over 500,000 subscribers already.

“Omg Ty, this is the fastest we’ve ever gotten subs collectively.” Josh is smiling as he clicks on their video and scrolls through the comments all of them about how they couldn’t believe that these two creators have been together since childhood and how adorable they are together. 

“I know, isn’t it amazing. Pretty much everyone is showing their support for us in a matter of days when everyone thought we were going to get into an argument over your fans wanting you to destroy my channel and my fans defending me.” Josh turns to Tyler and cups his face in his hands giving him a sloppy kiss to the lips.

“I love you so fucking much, I swear you were made to be my soulmate.” Tyler giggles giving another kiss to Josh’s lips.

“Okay that was cringey but I love you more than words could even describe. Which is why I filmed me singing Smithereens when you went out to the store and why I just uploaded it effectively breaking my schedule pattern.” Tyler brings the video up on his phone turning it to show Josh fully.

 _“This is a song that I wrote for my beautiful boyfriend Joshua Dun, I hope you like this video gorgeous.”_ Video Tyler starts singing after saying who the song is for, Josh is in shock at the fact Tyler just said his name on his channel in a video. He’s never been more in love with someone than he has in this moment and he wants to prove that to Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can someone motivate me into drawing again  
> i haven't drawn anything since april 22nd that i've actually been proud of 
> 
> i know its short but i wanted to keep it sweet
> 
> the next chapter is gonna have some tea spilled  
> edit: i actually forgot what the tea was gonna be, it's been a while since i wrote this story sorry about that


	7. Truce

_“Rumour has it that Joshua Dun a popular YouTuber has been seen cheating on his long time boyfriend fellow YouTuber Tyler Joseph. It was recently revealed by the two boys that they have been in a relationship since high school when they made a joint channel documenting their relationship. However, a popular female YouTuber by the name Britney Skeal posted a photo of her and who she allegedly stated to be Joshua. Not long after Britney posted the photo it was removed but fans were able to get a screenshot just before that happened._

_“We aren’t sure how true these rumours are considering Britney was last sighted in LA where she lives and Joshua was last sighted in Columbus where he currently lives, as far as we are aware they haven’t even met before. But what do you think, do you think Joshua is cheating on Tyler or do you think it was all just a misunderstanding to cause drama and get clout? This has been -“_ The rest of the video is cut off when Tyler pauses it, he turns to look at Josh, he knows full well that Josh hasn’t been cheating on him but he would love to know how this was started. 

“Care to explain babe.” Josh darts his eyes around the room, he believes that Tyler thinks it’s actually real.

“Look it’s not what you think, we’ve never met, I’ve never kissed her. I promise Ty.” Tyler moves over towards Josh and sits down in his lap kissing his cheek when he’s settled. 

“I know baby, you haven’t left Ohio in your life. She hasn’t left LA since she moved there and even then she’s never been to Ohio, plus you’re gay so there’s no way you’d kiss her. I just don’t understand how this happened, for all we know the screenshot could be fake.” Tyler sighs and rests his head against Josh’s shoulder. 

“Ty baby, you know I love you more than anything in the word and one day I’ll put a ring on this finger.” To punctuate his statement Josh raised Tyler’s left hand and kissed his ring finger. 

“Josh I love you so much and no matter what just because our relationship is out in the open now I’ll never let anything take you away from me, you promised J you promised.” Tyler’s hands clench in the back of Josh’s shirt as he holds him tightly.

“I know baby, forever and always Ty. That’s a life long promise that I’ll never want to back out of, we’ve been through harsh times and we mad it out alive so we can make it out of this one too.” Josh kisses Tyler’s hair and runs his hands up and down his back to try and ease some of the tension coursing through Tyler’s body.

They send the rest of the night cuddling on the sofa watching movies as Tyler hummed to a new song he just got finished writing that day called Truce and Josh scrolling through twitter to see what people are saying about the drama, almost everyone is standing up for them saying that it’s all fake. Though there are the occasional comments about how Tyler deserves it for what ever reason or how Josh is a cheating asshole. But as long as Tyler and Josh know it’s not real that should be all that matters, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a short chapter sorry about that   
> this took me three days to write because i got lazy   
> anyway heres the last minute made up tea chapter, more will be added to this drama so look out for that 
> 
> overall i'm really trying to get back into the whole writing thing  
> it's been so long since i truly sat down and wrote something 
> 
> hope you liked this boring chapter


	8. not a chapter - update

okay this isn’t a chapter for right now, the reason i haven’t updated any of my works for a while is because 1 i’ve started uni again and i’m trying not to fail this year and 2 i’ve been really ill for the past week or so. 

i do have a chapter for one of my stories in the works and a oneshot that i’ve been working on based off of an idea a friend gave me, so i do apologise to everyone that’s waiting for me to update my stories and i’m sorry to anyone that thought this was a new chapter. 

i’ll be deleting this update when i start posting chapters again but for now it’s going to stay here.

thank-you to everyone that has supported my work and i’m sorry you all have to wait for so long.


End file.
